Battle Minigame
A Battle Minigame is a specific category of minigame that can be played over the course of a party in the Mario Party series. Like some of its brethren, it is a free-for-all game in which each player plays for himself. Unlike its brethren, however, the game does not add any coins to the game; rather, it merely redistributes some of them. In Mario Party 2 and Mario Party 3, a battle mini-game is initiated by landing on a special space. When a player lands on one of these spaces, Goomba will take a random amount of coins from each character and start a battle mini-game that is chosen randomly by a roulette wheel. The next game that a battle mini-game can be triggered is Mario Party 4. In this game, when a player lands on a space with a Bob-omb on it, then the Bob-omb blows up on the player who triggers it which results in a battle mini-game. The player can decide which one of the 2 mini-games that the Bob-omb has given you. Once you have chosen the mini-game, then that's the mini-game that everyone will be playing in. Of course, you have to pay the battle entrance fee by roulette first before you choose the mini-game. In Mario Party 5 and later installments, a battle mini-game is initiated randomly when a 4-Player mini-game is about to begin. The amount of coins taken from each character is chosen by a roulette wheel. However, the method of choosing the mini-game is different. The players will be presented with three different mini-games, and they will be able to choose to one of the mini-games. The mini-game that gets the most votes will be the game that the characters will play. If two of the mini-games split the same amount of votes, then the mini-game that didn't get any votes will be the mini-game that the player plays in. In Mario Party DS, a battle mini-game is started just like the other installments and this time, the amount of coins is determined by the turn number, then doubled. So if you're on turn 30 (the last turn), that means each player pays 60 coins and then, the minigame begins as always by roulette wheel. Mechanics In Mario Party DS *When a game is designated a Battle minigame, the players' icons on the top screen turn transparent, and move to the cardinal directions. This differs from usual configurations, in which the players' icons move to the corners of a square. *Each player then contributes a number of coins equal to twice the turn number. All these contributions form a single communal pot to be split amongst the players. Thus, a Battle minigame at turn 8 will have each player contribute 16 coins. *Should a player be unable to cover the entire contribution, he or she merely contributes whatever coins are in his or her possession to the pot. This can be an advantage to a sharp player, who can stand to win a great sum for a relatively modest investment. *The minigame is selected, and played. The rankings of each player are noted. *When the game is complete, the players receive a portion of the group pot based on their performance: first place receives 65% of the pot, second place 30%, third place 5%, and fourth place 0%. *If two or more players tie for a place, their payoffs are summed and then divided evenly amongst the tied players. For instance, should two players tie for first, the 65% and the 30% payoff that the players would receive is added and divided equally between the tied players, resulting in 47.5% of the pot for the tied players. *Any coins that are left over after rounding are awarded to a player at random. Category:Types of minigames